Drawn in Sepia
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Ia tak peduli lagi apakah ini sebuah dosa atau bukan. Ia hanya perlu mengenakan penutup mata. Dan bersikap seakan ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa di sini. Ya. Benar. Tenggelam sekalipun dalam dosa sudah tidak menjadi masalah baginya. /AkaFuriFem!Aka/Mind to RnR?


Genre: Romance, Angst

Pairing: AkaFuriFem!Aka

Disclaimer: Masih menjadi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei :"3

.

.

.

Rambut yang basah oleh keringat, tatapan yang seakan butuh dipeluk dan tidak ingin dilepaskan. Ketiganya yang sama-sama tidak mengingat apa alasan dari rasa sakit ini. Mencoba mengingat, kemudian berusaha melupakannya.

Terasa seperti sanggup membunuh diri sendiri untuk melenyapkan jejak kebodohan.

Ini bagaikan dosa, melingkupi dunia kecilnya dengan hitam. Tidak termaafkan. Namun mengapa hatinya tetap berdesir? Bukan hanya dengan satu orang. Emosinya bisa saja sewaktu-waktu merusaknya, meski ia tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia menikmatinya, di sisi lain menyesalinya.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya dan kembali pada terang cahaya? Melupakan ia sempat tertawa dan tersenyum di balik bayang-bayang gelap.

Jika ia (tidak, mereka) tidak bisa kembali dan saling berpegangan tangan lagi, mengapa tidak biarkan saja mereka menghilang? Dalam sesal yang menyelimuti ketiganya, cinta atau bukan sudah bukan jadi masalah lagi.

Denting piano tua, harum rerumputan basah, semilir angin.

Ia ingin merasakannya lagi, bersama mereka. Mereka bertiga saling mengetahuinya, namun memilih untuk tersenyum dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kehidupan yang pada awalnya biasa, ketika tiba-tiba harus ternodai hitam. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya, namun tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Mawar yang ia beri pada gadis berambut merah itu berduri, sama dengan mawar yang ia terima dari pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki warna merah pada rambutnya.

Ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Cinta yang tidak bisa di bilang bersalah dan semua pilihan ini. Memangnya apa yang ia perlukan dari itu semua?

Bagai ilusi yang menyilaukan mata, ia mengecap manis dalam duri.

Namun ia memeluk semua kata-kata itu dengan erat. Tak sanggup dan tak mau melepaskannya.

Hanya sebentar, ia ingin merasakan dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia pantas untuk di cintai dan mencintai. Sekalipun ini salah, kepada siapa ia harus meminta maaf dan siapa pula yang akan peduli? Ia tidak menganut paham apapun, namun perasaannya yang sudah terwarnai oleh hitam pekat meminta untuk melepaskan tangannya dari jerat kecanduan.

Hancur dan menghancurkan.

Apa mereka akan berakhir seperti itu?

Dan ketika waktunya sudah tiba, genggaman tangannya pada ujung lengan pemuda itu akan ia lepaskan. Secara perlahan, sesudahnya ia akan meneriakkan namanya sampai tenggorokkannya terasa sakit. Sampai ia tidak bisa berteriak lagi. Sampai ia melupakan segalanya bahkan namanya sendiri.

Bagaikan fantasi, merasakan lembutnya sapuan bibir merah muda itu pada bibirnya. Namun ia sekalipun tak pernah berfantasi sedemikian jauh. Ia takut pada akhirnya harus di tarik kembali pada kenyataan. Ia takut untuk melihat kenyataan, dimana ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Seperti bunga api, ada sesuatu yang terbakar dalam dirinya. Membuatnya bersemangat dan menulikan telinga akan pendapat dunia, ia membiarkan dirinya semakin jatuh dan tenggelam dalam gelapnya dosa dan tidak termaafkan. Ketimbang menyesal, senyumlah yang terpampang di wajahnya. Senyum arogan nan haus akan gelimang dosa.

Seperti matahari yang tenggelam dan malam yang mulai menampakkan sosoknya, seperti itulah perasaannya.

Dalam dimensi dimana tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya, ia berbisik lirih. Mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Keinginan egois dimana ia tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian.

Dan itu salahmu menyanggupi permintaannya.

Jangan salahkan dia. Harusnya kau menolak dan meninggalkannya.

_"Tidak bisa bersamamu lagi_" tidak pernah ada dalam kepalanya. "_Aku mencintaimu_" berkali-kali meluncur dari bibirnya, tanpa ia tahu ditujukan untuk siapa kata-kata itu. Hanya itu yang ia mengerti. Ia mencintai, setidaknya _hampir _mencintai.

Hidup dalam kebahagiaan (hidup normal) terasa begitu jauh. Ia bahkan tak bisa untuk memimpikannya.

Dan dengan air mata yang meleleh, menghapus jarak di antara mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, saling berpegangan tangan tak peduli akan tangan yang sama-sama basah dengan keringat. Tetaplah di sana. Di tempat dimana ia bisa menjangkaumu. Jangan pergi dan tetap di sana.

Tubuhnya yang gemetar dalam khawatir. Bahkan pelukan yang kau berikanpun tak mampu menghentikan gemetaran itu.

_Tolong jangan menghilang._

Menurutlah untuk kali ini saja. Agar sekalipun kau jatuh, ia bisa menangkapmu.

Dan jika kata-kata "Selamat tinggal" di ucapkan hanya untuk membuat kedua belah pihak tersakiti, untuk apa kata-kata itu ada?

Sinar redup dari lilin yang menerangi kamar, terjaga dari mimpi buruk dengan napas terengah. Mendapati seorang gadis yang ikut terbangun dari tidurnya, tengah menatapnya dalam diam, seakan ingin bertanya "Ada apa?".

Gelengan yang ia berikan. Mengusap rambut panjang gadis itu perlahan, tertawa gugup menceritakan kebohongan.

_Tidak mengetahui gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat di balik senyum tipisnya._

Meskipun rasanya sakit, ia akan berpura-pura bergantung pada hatinya.

Tidakkah perasaannya yang begitu kuat dan pipi yang selalu basah oleh air mata itu hanya membuatmu terluka?

"Kau akan bahagia."

Ya.

_Tapi dengan siapa_?

Bisik lirih yang terdengar seperti suaranya memenuhi kekosongan rongga dadanya. Semua ini tidak mempunyai arti lagi.

Beritahukan padanya.

Semua keping _puzzle _di antara mereka bertiga. Tidak lengkap dan tidak akan pernah saling melengkapi.

_Selalu, selalu._

Ketika memeluknya erat, ia hanya dapat memimpikan dunia dimana tak ada lagi rasa sakit. Dan bunga mawar yang silih berganti layu, tergantikan oleh bunga lain, perasaannya pada akhirnya akan berakhir seperti itu.

Bahkan saat bunga sakura berguguran dengan indahnya, perasaan ini terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang berusaha menghentikannya. Ini sudah benar-benar kecanduan.

Di balik lengan panjang pria itu, tersembunyi gunting merah tajam. Mendekap pemuda bersurai coklat yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat guntingnya mengenai pemuda itu.

Tidak akan pernah kembali.

Terus berguguran.

_Sampai kapan mereka bertiga harus bermain peran seperti ini_?

Berdua, berpegangan tangan, berjalan-jalan sore menikmati pemandangan musim gugur. Tidak bisakah? Hanya berdua. _Bukan bertiga._

Bermain di sungai, pakaiannya yang basah membuatnya kedinginan. Tidak membawa barang apapun yang bisa menbuatnya kembali hangat, ia menepi dan melihat riak air begitu tenang dari tempatnya duduk.

Semua jalan untuk kembali telah tertutup rapat.

Mengapa ia tidak tenggelam saja dalam merahnya air?

Seperti bunga purnama di malam hari yang menyimpan mistis, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan di pusingkan dengan kenyataan, mimpi, gelap, terang dan semua yang memaksanya untuk memilih.

Tapi...

_Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan mereka?_

Membasuh wajahnya dengan air, sekedar mendinginkan kepala.

Ia tak peduli lagi apakah ini sebuah dosa atau bukan.

Ia hanya perlu mengenakan penutup mata.

Dan bersikap seakan ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa di sini.

_Ya. _

_Benar. Tenggelam sekalipun dalam dosa sudah tidak menjadi masalah baginya._

.

.

.

Owari


End file.
